Ganmen en el reino
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Un día como cualquiera en la vida del príncipe Pinon se convertirá en una nueva aventura y una nueva batalla contra una fuerza que nunca antes había visto. Oneshot


**Advertencia: **Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann no me pertenece, sino a Hiroyuki Imaishi, mientras que PoPoLoCrois le pertenece a Tamori Yousuke

**Ganmen en el reino**

Ya había pasado un tiempo luego de vencer a Zephys en aquella cruel batalla que definía el destino del mundo, y Pinon entrenaba y estudiaba con todas sus ganas, pues estaba decidido a cumplir su promesa de lograr un mundo donde los espíritus no tuviesen que estar limitados más por la ley de la luna, que tantas vidas a costado a lo largo del tiempo que ésta ha existido, y en su cabeza aún retumbaba la muerte de un espíritu en específico; la madre de su amada Luna, que murió en aquel valeroso acto en el que logró salvar al mundo de la maligna Zephys, a cambio de convertirse en arena una vez todo volvió a la normalidad.

Pinon llevaba días entrenando en una zona boscosa, apartada del reino de su padre Pietro, pues necesitaba mostrarse a sí mismo su continuo progreso para ser el guía de aquel nuevo mundo en el que todos los seres pudiesen vivir juntos sin ninguna limitación de por medio. Al mediodía decidió tomar un pequeño descanso, estaba exhausto después de entrenar por bastante tiempo y necesitaba un momento para recuperar aire y fuerzas, y enseguida volver a entrenar arduamente. Justo cuando Pinon estaba por empezar a entrenar nuevamente, escucha unos pasos provenientes de la espesura del bosque, cosa que intriga al pequeño príncipe, así que resuelve a ver lo que ocurre, siendo grande su sorpresa por lo que ve.

No muy lejos, debajo de un acantilado cerca de la orilla de bosque aparece un robot de gran tamaño con un rostro monumental, acompañado por un robot considerablemente más pequeño que estaba al lado del más grande, solo parecía una pequeña cabeza andante. Pinon se sorprende todavía más al notar que detrás del robot gigante, en un enorme bulto que este cargaba consigo, viajaban como pasajeros una chica de exuberante cuerpo con una enorme arma y vestida con prendas bastante pequeñas que consistían en un top de bikini, unos shorts negros sujetos por una enorme correa, botas grandes con la punta del pie de color rojo simulando fuego, medias de color rosa pálido que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y unos pequeños adornos en su abundante cabellera pelirroja. Su acompañante era un ente extraño que Pinon no supo identificar como hombre o mujer, pero lo que si estaba claro es que el ser era peliverde y muy delgado. Estos personajes y los robots seguían su camino sin percatarse de la presencia del pequeño príncipe.

Pinon vio aquel momento como uno bueno para retirarse, cuando de pronto su pie resbaló en el acantilado y el pequeño cayó directamente sobre los extraños viajeros. Justo cuando creyó que tal vez moriría por la caída, sintió una enorme mano logró detenerlo y posarlo suavemente en el suelo, dejando atónito al joven príncipe. Pinon volteó a ver a las moles de metal cuando notó que del robot más pequeño empezó a salir una extraña línea y luego su cabeza se abrió de una manera peculiar, asombrando al pequeño príncipe, quien vio a un muchacho no mucho mayor que él saliendo de la cabeza andante.

Pinon: ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme, mi nombre es Pinon!- exclamó el pequeño príncipe, temiendo que posiblemente no entendiesen lo que él les dijese.

Simon: Un gusto, Pinon. Mi nombre es Simon, y mi amiguito se llama Boota- le tendió la mano el extraño chico que emergió de la cabeza andante, y Pinon le devolvió tímidamente el saludo mientras miraba el extraño animalito que Simon tenía en el hombro.

De pronto del robot más grande emergió un sujeto alto y delgado, de buena formación muscular a juzgar por su torso desnudo, iba con unos lentes extraños de color rojo, una capa roja y una espada. Saltó al suelo haciendo una pose exagerada y vociferando su presentación.

Kamina: ¡OYE, OYE, OYE! ¡Provengo de las mismísimas entrañas de la tierra, luchando sin descanso en busca de mi destino, y de unos cuantos enemigos para derrotarlos con el poder de la pasión de nuestros corazones! ¡SOY EL LÍDER DE LA BRIGADA GURREN LAGANN, MI NOMBRE ES KAMINA-SAMA!

Simon: No tan alto, aniki. Mira que acabas de asustar a Pinon- el pequeño príncipe se había puesto en guardia detrás de Simon y se notaba muy nervioso.

Kamina: De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Mi nombre es Kamina, el aniki de Simon, y nuestros compañeros están allí arriba- señaló encima de su robot.

Yoko: ¡Un gusto, mi nombre es Yoko!- habló alto la pelirroja para hacerse oír mientras saludaba a Pinon.

Leeron: Mi nombre es Leeron, pero si lo deseas puedes llamarme Ron, pequeñín- guiñó el peliverde que apareció de repente detrás del pequeño príncipe, haciendo que se asustara más.

Pinon: ¡KAZE NO YAIBA!- utilizó de forma presurosa su técnica que casi alcanza al ente desconocido.

Kamina: ¡TONTOOOO! ¿¡CUÁNTAS VECES DEBO DECIRTE QUE NO VENGAS CON ESO!? ¡Esta vez ni siquiera te amenazaron con matarte, sino que te atacaron de una vez!- gritó exasperado el peliazul mayor.

Leeron: ¡Yo solo quería ser amable con el niño lindo, como lo haría cualquiera de ustedes!- los tres varones definidos se quedaron viendo a Leeron con cara de _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Mientras tanto la pelirroja bajó de un salto.

Yoko: Discúlpalo, pequeño. Así es nuestro amigo Leeron, trata de que no te sorprenda así otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?- le guiñó un ojo al pequeño príncipe.

Pinon: Umm… sí, gracias por el consejo, Yoko-san- dijo muy sonrojado al ver las ropas muy reveladoras de la pelirroja, en especial al ver su top.

Simon: Pinon, en vista de que posiblemente seas de aquí, quisiéramos hacerte una pregunta- sacó al pequeño príncipe de su "concentración".

Pinon: Etto… sí, claro. Podría ayudarlos- titubeó el hijo de Pietro.

Yoko: ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra la cueva de Smortkratz?- preguntó aún con una sonrisa.

Pinon: N-no está m-muy lejos de aquí, yo sé d-dónde está- contestó, aún enfocando la vista en los pechos de Yoko.

Kamina: ¡Tal como yo se los había dicho, compañeros!- le tendió la mano al pequeño príncipe- Muchas gracias joven, ahora iremos hasta allá- sus lentes reflejaron la luz del sol de modo dramático.

Pinon: ¿Qué tiene aquel lugar de interesante?- preguntó mientras respondía a la mano tendida de Kamina.

Leeron: Escuchamos rumores de que en aquella cueva se estableció recientemente un cuartel donde se están refugiando varios monstruos-humanos planeando un ataque contra aquel reino que se ve desde aquí- señaló el ente peliverde.

Pinon: Pero yo vivo allá y mi padre es el rey de PoPoLoCrois- respondió preocupado el pequeño príncipe.

Yoko: Un momento… ¿tú eres un príncipe?- la pelirroja tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Pinon: Pues sí, soy el príncipe Pinon Pakapuka de PoPoLoCrois, hijo de los reyes Pietro y Narcia- contestó con simpleza el rubio.

Yoko: ¡KYAAA! ¡Qué lindo, es un príncipe!- la pelirroja apretó con fuerza al rubio contra su pecho, causando que este se pusiera totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, aunque disfrutaba un poco de aquello.

Simon: Esto significa que debemos ir con cautela para evitar daños…

Kamina: ¡Lo que debemos hacer es golpear ahora mismo para no darles la oportunidad de avanzar!- interrumpió con un gesto dramático- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad para hacerles saber de qué está hecho la brigada Gurren Lagann!

Yoko: ¡Pero Kamina, no tenemos idea de cuántos enemigos estén allí ni con qué clase de ganmen cuentan!- Pinon, que aún estaba pegado a la voluptuosidad de la pelirroja, no entendía nada.

Simon: Yoko tiene razón, aniki. Primero debemos ver la fuerza del enemigo, y pensar en una estrategia- apoyó Simon, cosa que también hizo Boota.

Leeron: Así es. Afortunadamente aún cuento con varios de mis hermosos robots de espionaje que podríamos utilizar para descubrir qué tiene nuestro enemigo- alegó contento el ente peliverde.

Kamina hizo un berrinche, pero tuvo que ceder ante la insistencia de sus compañeros. Pinon al final se zafó del abrazo pechocho de la pelirroja, tomó un poco de aire y luego guió a la brigada Gurren Lagann hasta la susodicha cueva, donde en efecto pudieron encontrar a varios monstruos-humanos haciéndose con provisiones, reparando las abolladuras de sus ganmen y discutiendo algunos planes de invasión contra el reino. Pinon se sorprendió al ver todo aquello y se alarmó al ver el peligro que corrían sus padres, sus amigos y el reino entero.

Pinon: Debería alertar a las personas. Esto es muy peligroso, y mis amigos estarán perdidos si no los alerto ahora- dijo bastante preocupado.

Simon: Claro, necesitamos estar seguros de que no podrán hacerle daño a nadie ¿verdad aniki?

Kamina: Estos seres me enferman… mira que planear para atacar un pueblo pacífico solo para saciar sus propias ambiciones no es propio de un verdadero hombre- se levanta y mira a Simon y Yoko-. Aún estamos a tiempo para atacar con el Gurren Lagann mientras aún no están al 100%, deberíamos aprovechar la oportunidad.

Pinon sale corriendo rumbo al pueblo para avisar a todos de que se prepara una invasión de monstruos para acabar con todos, cosa que una vez llegado el pequeño príncipe, causa revuelo y alarma tanto a civiles como a los soldados. Finalmente Pinon llega hasta donde estaban sus amigos, al lado de la fuente.

Marco: ¡Ey, Pinon! ¡Aquí estamos, amigo!- saluda el moreno alegre.

Luna: ¡Pinon, acabo de comprar unos ricos dulces! ¿Quieres uno?- ofreció la niña espíritu y el pequeño príncipe aceptó un tanto goloso.

Pinon: Gracias Luna, me hacía falta- terminó de comer-. ¡Hay unos monstruos que piensan invadirnos con robots gigantes!- volvió a sonar preocupado.

Marco: ¿Te refieres a Gami Gami Maou, Pinon?

Pinon: ¡No, no es él! Me refiero a monstruos que están en la cueva Smortkratz, y que piensan destruir el reino- respondió rápidamente el pequeño príncipe, preocupando a sus amigos.

Marco: ¡Deberíamos decirle a tu padre, entonces. Necesitamos ayuda, bastante ayuda si es como lo dices- expresó el moreno y el rubio asintió.

* * *

**Cueva de Smortkratz**

Mientras tanto la batalla entre la brigada Gurren Lagann y los monstruos-humanos ya había empezado. Ignorando el consejo de Leeron, Simon y Kamina despertaron al gran ganmen para enfrentar inmediatamente a los monstruos-humanos. Mientras estos abordaron inmediatamente sus ganmen y se prepararon para el combate, que prometía ser muy difícil para ambos bandos. Yoko y Leeron se ubicaron en un sitio más seguro, a la vez que Yoko se preparó con rapidez para disparar a los Ganmen.

Las paredes de la cueva estaban siendo destruidas a causa de lo intensa que era la batalla en la que ninguno de los dos bandos quería ceder espacios al otro, y se torno en una autentica batalla en la que al rato Leeron y Yoko tuvieron que retirarse corriendo de allí para no ser aplastados en el proceso. Lograron escapar de la cueva a tiempo para ver como esta se derrumbaba sobre los ganmen en batalla, pero estos no se detenían, sino que mostraban más fiereza y decisión que antes, pues no querían perder pasara lo que pasara. En ese momento uno de los ganmen más pequeños que luchaba del lado de los monstruos-humanos logró crear una distracción a partir de las rocas que caían, logrando que el Gurren Lagann perdiera el equilibrio, y todos los demás monstruos-humanos aprovecharon la oportunidad para atacar con fuerza mientras Simon y Kamina se vieron incapaces de defenderse y finalmente cayeron inconscientes, siendo así la victoria para los monstruos-humanos.

Yoko y Leeron no se lo podían creer. Kamina y Simon fueron derrotados por un ejército de monstruos humanos, y estos ya envalentonados por la victoria, decidieron aventurarse a PoPoLoCrois para destruirlo todo en ese mismo instante.

Yoko: ¡Esto es grave! Debemos defender aquella aldea, pero no podremos nosotros dos solos. Ron, tú trata de despertar a Kamina y a Shimon, mientras yo distraeré de alguna manera a los ganmen.

Leeron: ¡A la orden, Yoko! Aunque a decir verdad esto pasa por no hacerme caso- desvió el tema el ente peliverde.

Yoko: ¡Deja de quejarte y ayúdalos!- dicho esto tomó su arma y corrió en persecución de los monstruos-humanos, dejando a Leeron atrás.

* * *

**En el castillo**

Pietro: ¡Entonces no podemos perder más tiempo!- se levantó el rey al escuchar la historia de su hijo- ¡Preparen las tropas! No permitiremos que dañen a ningún aldeano.

Narcia: Yo también pelearé, después de todo algo tan grave como esto no lo puedo pasar por alto- expresó seria la reina, mientras su esposo la veía con aires de confianza.

Pinon: ¡Yo también quiero participar y demostrarle a esos monstruos que nadie se mete con nosotros!- declaró el pequeño príncipe, al lado de sus amigos Marco y Luna.

Pietro: Por supuesto que estarás con nosotros, Pinon. Tú has probado en el pasado lo que vales, y no hay razón para no creer que lo lograremos- expresó con orgullo su padre, dándole confianza al pequeño príncipe, que enseguida desenvainó su espada, y fue el primero de todos los que salieron para batallar contra el monstruoso ejército.

Narcia: Ciertamente, nos la vamos a ver ante una cantidad considerable de enemigos- observó la reina.

Pinon estaba un tanto sorprendido, pues no vio por ningún lado a Simon ni a Kamina batallando contra aquellos ganmen, haciendo que se preocupara por ellos.

Afortunadamente, la mayor parte de los habitantes ya habían abandonado el pueblo, y así el príncipe, sus padres, sus amigos y los soldados se pusieron en guardia en ese mismo instante. De pronto una criatura surgió del castillo y se puso al lado del pequeño príncipe.

Papuu: ¡Papuu, papuu papuu!

Pinon: Menos mal que llegas, Papuu- notó el pequeño príncipe, y enseguida llegaron los demás seirei.

Marco: Hirarin, Bobo, Chappi, están todos aquí- se sorprendió el moreno.

Luna: Ahora sí pelearemos con todo.

Ya estaban todos para finalmente encarar al ejército de los monstruos-humanos, aunque Pinon aún seguía preocupado por el bienestar de los demás.

* * *

**Entre los escombros**

Leeron no encontraba la manera de abrir las entradas de los ganmen, por lo que no tardó mucho para desistir. Mientras tanto Boota logró despertar a Simon lamiendo su rostro, aunque Kamina todavía estaba inconsciente.

Simon: ¡ANIKI, DESPIERTA! ¡Los monstruos-humanos se han ido, posiblemente estén por alcanzar el pueblo!- su llamado resultó, pues Kamina logró despertar.

Kamina: Auch, auch, auch… Vaya paliza nos acaban de dar por no fijarnos bien en lo que hacíamos- se lamentó el mayor-. ¡Pues ni modo, tenemos que ir por la revancha y acabarlos!

Leeron: ¡Dense prisa, que Yoko fue sola para detenerlos!- advirtió el ente peliverde.

Simon: ¡Aniki!

Kamina: ¡Lo sé, Simon! ¡Vamos a salvarla!

Gurren Lagann se levanta y va corriendo a donde se encuentran los ganmen para salvar a Yoko y al pueblo. No se dieron cuenta en ese momento, pero dejaron atrás al ente peliverde en medio del humo y los escombros.

* * *

**En PoPoLoCrois**

Los ganmen finalmente llegaron, y los guerreros ya se alistaron para la gran batalla. En un principio el bando del rey Pietro obtuvo ventaja, gracias a un ataque combinado de Pinon, Narcia y Luna que logró desbaratar a algunos de los ganmen que estaban al frente, pero luego los ganmen atacaron con fuerza, mandando a volar a varios soldados sin darles oportunidad a defenderse. Pietro utilizaba una y otra vez su "Kaze no Yaiba", pero no parecía hacer mucho efecto, mientras los niños juntaban su fuerza con los seirei para dañar tanto como fuera posible a los gigantes metálicos. Fue una batalla realmente dura, en la que los ganmen ganaron terreno con gran rapidez, hasta que llegó Yoko disparando en los puntos débiles a algunos ganmen para poder limitarlos y facilitar el arduo trabajo al rey y sus aliados.

Pinon: ¡Yoko-san!- se alegró gracias al refuerzo que había llegado.

Yoko: ¿Están todos bien?- fue el modo de saludar de la pelirroja.

Narcia: No se preocupe, estamos bien- dijo mientras utilizaba sus poderes para derribar uno de los ganmen.

La batalla había alcanzado su clímax, los del bando del rey peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que lo hacían los monstruos-humanos. Pero Yoko tuvo un extraño presentimiento, pues le parecía que los ganmen eran bastante resistentes esta vez, aunque eso no la detuvo y continuó disparando.

Los ganmen seguían ocupando terreno y venciendo poco a poco, hasta que finalmente apareció el Gurren Lagann y golpeó con fuerza a varios ganmen, haciéndolos volar por los aires.

Yoko: Menos mal que llegan, por poco y no se los cuento- dijo muy animada y algo cansada.

Simon: ¡Hagámoslo, aniki!

Kamina: ¡Está hecho!

Simon/Kamina: ¡GRAN TALADRO ARRASADOR!- Gurren Lagan juntó sus manos para crear un gran taladro que destruyó casi a la mitad de los ganmen, pero aún quedaron muchos que lograron defenderse del ataque y golpearon inmediatamente para noquear una vez más al Gurren Lagann.

Yoko: ¿¡PERO QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!? ¡Los ganmen debieron haber desaparecido por completo, pero el ataque del Gurren Lagann no dañó ni a la mitad!- se alarmó la pelirroja ante lo que había visto.

Monstruo-humano: ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Nunca podrán derrotarnos, insignificantes humanos!- se delató el jefe de los monstruos-humanos.

Kamina: ¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ!?

Monstruo-humano: Mi nombre es Flyuthenrin, el líder de este batallón, y el que enterrará al mismísimo Gurren Lagann, jajajaja.

Simon: No lo entiéndo, ¿cómo es posible que nuestro ataque no haya funcionado del todo? Tiene que haber algo…

Flyuthenrin: Oh, lo hay… nos hemos tomado la molestia de tomar los poderes de una criatura que al parecer se llamaba Zephys, y ahora somos invencibles al haber fusionado su poder con nuestros ganmen, jajajajaja.

Pinon: Un momento… ¿¡DIJISTE ZEPHYS!?- el pequeño príncipe no se lo podía creer. Esto claramente indicaba que estaban ante un enemigo muy poderoso.

Pietro: Esto es malo… Tenemos que luchar contra la temible fuerza de Zephys reforzando a esos monstruos- decía en voz baja, muy preocupado.

Flyuthenrin: Es bueno ver que ya se han dado cuenta de que nunca serán capaces de derrotarnos, jajajaja. ¡AHORA MUERAN!

Los ganmen atacaron al príncipe, pero este fue milagrosamente salvado gracias a un ataque del Gurren Lagann, que pudo hacerlos a un lado.

Kamina: ¿Estás bien, mocoso?- preguntó sonriente.

Pinon: ¡Sí, estoy bien!

Papuu: ¡Papuu, papuu!

Pinon: Gracias por tu preocupación, Papuu. Vamos a pelear ahora- dijo clavando sin querer su espada el mano del Gurren Lagann.

Yoko: ¡Oh, no! Acaba de dañar la mano- dijo decepcionada y dándose una palma en la frente.

De pronto, la espada del pequeño príncipe empezó a brillar junto con el Gurren Lagann,cubriendo finalmente a todo el robot. Todos estaban sorprendidos ante el repentino brillo que emitía el ganmen, incluso los monstruos-humanos pararon sus ataques contra los soldados y vieron aquel raro brillo. De pronto Pinon se vio dentro del robot, que estaba sufriendo una repentina transformación, haciéndose ligeramente mas grande, y mucho mas fuerte que antes.

Pinon: Esto es…

Simon: Increíble…- Boota apoyó a Simon.

Kamina: Tal parece que tenemos un robot totalmente nuevo, y me tomo la libertad de llamarlo…- todos escucharon con atención lo que tenía que decir Kamina- Tsukikenryuu Gurren Lagann ¿qué les parece?- sonrió triunfal.

Marco: Esa cosa ahora se llama…- susurró atónito.

Luna: Tsukikenryuu Gurren Lagann- terminó la niña sirena, viendo fijamente el nuevo robot.

Flyuthenrin: ¡Eso no será suficiente para derrotarnos! ¡COMPAÑEROS, FUSIONENSE Y MOSTREMOS A ESTOS HUMANOS LO QUE ES EL VERDADERO PODER!

Los monstruos-humanos fusionaron sus ganmen, creando uno mucho mas grande y fuerte, que enseguida se lanzó al combate contra el nuevo Tsukikenryuu Gurren Lagann, quien rápidamente se defendió y contraatacó con puñetazos y patadas. Sin embargo el ganmen de los malos seguía siendo muy fuerte, y a Pinon, Simon y Kamina se le hacía muy difícil dañar a su enemigo. Los soldados, los reyes y los amigos de los conductores del nuevo ganmen miraban expectantes el fiero combate, esperando que los tres lograran derrotar a los enemigos y salvaran PoPoLoCrois. Sin embargo el ganmen al mando de Flyutenrin acabó siendo muy fuerte, y de una vez derribó de varios golpes al Tsukikenryuu Gurren Lagann, haciendo pensar que ya todo estaba acabado.

Flyuthenrin: Jajajaja. Con este poder ni siquiera el rey espiral será capaz de derrotarnos. Si alguien merece gobernar este mundo… ¡DEBO SER YO!- cantó victoria el nefasto monstruo-humano.

Kamina: ¡Demonios! No nos podemos rendir cuando hay tanto en riesgo…- decía con dificultad- No vamos a permitir que unos cuantos monigotes como ustedes nos derroten y nos hagan quedar como unos tontos enfrente de todos los aldeanos.

Simon: Aniki…

Kamina:¡TENEMOS QUE ATACAR CON TODO, SIMON, PINON!

Pinon/Simon: Sí, de acuerdo.

El Tsukikenryuu Gurren Lagann logró levantarse una vez más, para sorpresa de los soldados y los monstruos-humanos, que veían al robot ya derrotado. Sin embargo se puso de pie y repentinamente curó sus heridas, para una vez mas lanzarse al ataque.

Luna: ¡Increible!

Narcia: ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Yoko: Ese es el poder de sus espíritus inquebrantables cuando están en sus límites en una batalla- respondió la pelirroja.

Luna: Pinon lo puede lograr… ¡TÚ PUEDES, PINON!

Pinon: ¡Lo lograré, Luna! Confía en mí- Papuu se montó en la cabeza del pequeño príncipe-. Mejor dicho… ¡Confía en nosotros!

Pietro: ¡Vas a ganar, Pinon! Del mismo modo que derrotaste a Zephys, no será diferente ante este enemigo.

Flyuthenrin: ¡No! ¡Estábamos a punto de ganar! Es hora de acabar con todo esto.

Kamina: ¡Piensa de nuevo, pues te vamos a derrotar aquí y ahora!

Los dos ganmen se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, intercambiando golpes, pero esta vez el Tsukikenryuu Gurren Lagann había ganado bastante terreno y empezaba a ganar la confrontación.

Simon: ¡Aniki!

Kamini: ¡Estoy listo, Simon!

Un inmenso taladro de color verde con una estela dorada en forma de dragón se formó en los brazos unidos del robot, que enseguida lanzó su ataque final.

Kamina/Simon/Pinon: ¡GRAN TALADRO DRAGÓN DE VIENTO ARRASADOR!

El ataque logró superar la defensa del ganmen enemigo, destruyendo finalmente a Flyuthenrin y a sus secuaces, obteniendo así la victoria. Todos corriendo hacia los tres vencedores, aclamándolos y dando vivas por ellos por salvar a PoPoLoCrois de una inminente destrucción.

* * *

Por la noche todos hicieron una gran fiesta en el castillo para festejar la victoria, dando así un rato bastante grato para Simon, Kamina, Boota, Yoko y Leeron (que tuvo que llegar al pueblo por sus propios medios), mientras Pinon, Luna y Marco charlaban alegremente y los seirei jugaban en el suelo debajo de la mesa.

Al día siguiente los viajeros tuvieron que continuar con su larga travesía para buscar una vez más al maligno Lordgenome, mientras los pueblerinos debían enfocarse en reconstruir las casas que habían sido destruidas en la batalla.

Yoko: Muy bien, creo que hasta aquí llegamos, tenemos que despedirnos.

Simon: Es verdad, Yoko. Nos volveremos a ver algún día.

Pietro: Eso esperamos, aunque la próxima vez esperamos que sea en una ocasión más pacífica- respondió el rey.

Leeron: Adiós, pequeñín- dijo refiriéndose a Pinon, quien se escondió detrás de su padre.

Pietro: ¡A un lado si no quieres sentir mi "Kaze no Yaiba"!- el rey defendió a su hijo.

Leeron: De acuerdo, me iré. Pero no hace falta tanta agresividad.

Kamina: Lo que me sorprende es que el rey no lanzara de una vez su ataque, después de todo yo lo haría- se burló, mientras montaba su ganmen, listo para partir.

Yoko: Bueno adiós a todos.

Simon: Hasta luego.

Todos los del pueblo se despidieron con bastantes ánimos, mientras que Pinon de pronto se le ocurrió hacerle una "petición" a la niña sirena.

Pinon: Etto… ¿Luna?- preguntó tímido.

Luna: ¿Qué ocurre, Pinon?- pregunta con inocencia.

Pinon: Verás… me preguntaba si de casualidad… podías darme un abrazo.

Luna: Claro que te abrazaré, aunque no entiendo tu duda.

Pinon: Es que quisieras que… me abrazaras de un modo especial en el cual estoy pensando…- lo que pensaba Pinon era el modo en que Yoko lo abrazaba apretándolo contra su pecho, y eso ya le había gustado al no tan pequeño príncipe.

**Fin**

* * *

Mi primer crossover, y el primer crossover con PoPoLoCrois, más orgulloso no me podría sentir (7-7). Cualquier comentario sin duda será bien recibido.


End file.
